Vampires in High School: Part Five
by Fairytailanimefan
Summary: This is a continuation of a series of stories. I would reccomend reading those before reading these, but you dont have to listen to me. Summary: When Ciocco, Moka and co. are transported to Ouran, alot of fun things happen. Read to find out, I am tired of making summaries! T-T
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

I woke up in the morning next to Moka, her sleeping face the only thing I saw for it was right in front of mine. I got up and requipped into a jogging outfit, going outside the apartment and running into a very familiar person. Haruhi Fujioka.

"Oh, I am so sorry, uh, sir! I was just going out to see if I could find any job wanted flyers and I guess I got a bit excited and didn't see you." I said sheepishly to her. She was wearing her school uniform I noticed. "Oh, so you go to Ouran!" I said excitedly. Pretending like I didn't know her was slightly difficult.

"You said you were looking for a job, right? I know some people who are looking to hire some new maids." She said, looking as if she was deeply in thought. Moka walked out the door and ran into your back.

"I told you to not leave me here this morning!" She complained, and then noticed Haruhi in front of us looking dumbstruck.

"Oh, hi! I am Ciocco's twin sister Moka! Wonderful to meet you." She said, smiling.

"Oh, hi I am Haruhi. I was just talking to, um, Ciocco about this job that my friend is hiring for, and you two are perfect for the job." She said with a smile. "Um, I can take you to them, but do you have different clothes?" She asked.

"Oh yes, something nice, right? We have some stuff." I said and pushed Moka into the apartment. I requipped her into the nice white dress she wore to the human world when they went to the beach. I requipped myself into the same exact dress and pushed us back outside.

"Whoa, that was quick." She said, shocked.

"Well, I had a feeling you were in a hurry." I said. "So what is the job?" I asked her as we started walking.

"Well, I'm not sure if you will accept, but it is a personal maid job to take care of twins." She said.

"Oh, how cute! How old are they?" Moka and I asked in sync. We were approaching the academy at a rapid pace, two orange heads turning together and then coming towards us, then stopping in confusion.

"Haruhi, who did you bring to see us?" They asked, cocking their heads in the same direction.

"Well, I found some neighbors that say they need jobs, and I thought maybe they could be your new maids." Haruhi said.

"Do they even have experience as maids?" They asked her, sweatdropping.

"Oh, yes, I have been a maid for almost a year now. I can help Moka nii-chan with whatever she doesn't know how to do." I said happily, clapping my hands.

"Well, today you will have a test run. You must follow us around school all day and help us with what we need." They said, pointing at us.

"Alright! What do you need us to do first?" We asked together.

"Carry our bags." Hikaru said and they handed them to us. "Now, follow us around and don't be trouble." Kaoru said as they walked to the building. We followed silently as Moka gave a quick text to Tsukune about how we wouldn't be home for the rest of the day. They went up a flight of extravagant stairs up to a room that said 'Music Room Three' on the top of it. I then realized it was a Saturday, but the school is open.

"Um, isn't it Saturday?" I asked.

"Yes, but we have club meetings every Saturday, so this is what we will be doing all day." Kaoru said. I nodded in understanding. He opened the door and a blinding white light hurt my eyes and the scent of rose petals overwhelmed my dragon senses. I squinted and covered my nose as Moka patted my back until we got inside the room, where the light wasn't as bright and the stench of rose petals was much softer.

"You guys are late." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up onto his nose and not noticing the two newcomers.

"Hello, my two lovely cherry blossoms. What brings you here today." Tamaki said to us, turning on the charm. Moka and I blushed at the attention from all of the host members.

"Hey, stay away from our new maids!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, stepping in front of us.

"What, you guys got new maids already?" Tamaki said, shocked.

"Well, it isn't official yet, this is their test run." Hikaru said. A hand fell onto my shoulder. From habit I turned around, flinging my arm out to strike, but stopped my fist just in front of Tamaki's face. I dropped my arm, bowing, saying 'gomen' over and over again. Moka was patting my head and giggling. Tamaki was standing there, white faced at what had just happened. I soon recovered from my extreme embarrassment and was waving my hand in front of his face.

"Um, I am sorry sir. But, here, have some cookies! I baked them yesterday!" I said and handed him a small bag of cookies. His face brightened again as he looked inside.

"What kind?" He asked happily.

"Chocolate strawberry swirl! I created them myself." I said to him, feeling proud of the delicious cookies.

"Really? Cool, I have never had strawberry in a cookie before. It must be delicious if you made it." He said, clasping my hands. I stared at him blankly.

"Just eat the cookies, okay?" I asked him and he started laughing.

"It sounds like you are angry at me." He said softly, squeezing my hands.

"I would really appreciate it. Besides, those two look like they are about to have your head." I said, gesturing towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Didn't we say to stay away from them, senpai?" They said with a deadly aura as I escaped and went back to Moka. I handed her a bag of the same kind of cookies I gave Tamaki. She took a bite from one and smiled.

"These are delicious! Almost as good as your strawberry chocolate angel food cake!" She said with a smile. Honey's head snapped up at the word cake.

"You make cakes?" He cried out.

"Oh, yes, why? Is your birthday coming up soon, because I want to try out a new kind of cake? It's called a red velvet chocolate cheesecake. It is going to be fun to make because I am going to coat the whole thing in chocolate." I said to him, smiling. He had hearts in his eyes. Moka then handed me a bag as well, and there were my favorite, iron rock cookies. "Oh, thank you Moka nii-chan! I have been craving these for so long! You are the only one who can make them just right." I said to her and she blushed.

"Well, they are pretty easy to make, but I know you can't use your own elements, so I asked Gajeel for help and just went out to get the other stuff." She said, smiling. I took one out and munched on the satisfying iron infused cookie.

"Hmm, what do you mean, 'elements'?" Kyoya asked, materializing from nowhere.

"Um, eggs! I used to have chickens at our old house, but the eggs weren't edible." I said, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, I see. So you were former farmers." He said.

"Um, actually just I was. We lived in separate households when we were little." I said, not wanting to tell a lot of lies right away. I actually did farm, though.

"Hm, I see. What are your full names?" He asked.

"Well, we are Moka and Ciocco Akashiya. What is your name?" I asked.

"Hmm, Akashiya. I have heard of your family, the famous family from the south side of Japan. I hear right now the family is in the blood donor area, am I correct? If I may ask, why are you two looking for jobs?" He asked us, looking curious.

"Well, our father isn't very included in our lives. The reason we grew up separately is because he sent me away into an orphanage, where I got amnesia, and now my memory has returned and Moka and I are going to build a new life with our older brother!" I said happily.

"So you have an older brother? I take it the man who is standing angrily in the doorway is him." He said to us, gesturing behind us at the door. I turned to see Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Laxus standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey guys! I am in the middle of a job interview, can you come back later?" I asked, smiling.

"Ciocco, you didn't tell us where you were going? We had to track you down!" Gajeel said angrily.

"Well, Moka texted Tsukune about not coming to find us." I said, frowning.

"See! I told you we should have asked him!" Gray said to an angry looking Laxus.

"Well, I didn't know if they had gotten kidnapped or something! Wendy didn't know either!" Laxus yelled at him. I walked over to them.

"You guys, you need to leave, and we are busy right now! When we come home I will bring you treats, but just leave now!" I said, pushing the struggling boys out the door. I shut the door and leaned against it in relief. I bowed down to the shocked people in the room. "I am sorry for their rowdy behavior; please forgive me for the trouble." I said to them, ashamed.

"It's okay, let's go eat sweets!" Honey said, pulling me by the arm towards a table. I smiled.

"So you like sweets? I have the perfect thing for you!" I said, reaching into my purse and pulling out a medium sized box. I handed it to him and he opened it, looking inside and smiling at the delicacy inside.

"Cake! Is this the strawberry chocolate angel food cake?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well, I hope you like it. Not many people have tried it, just Laxus, Kokoa, and Moka." I said to myself as we sat.

"Ciocco, Moka, we need you to do something for us!" Hikaru and Kaoru called.

"I'm coming! I have to go!" I said to Honey. I stood up and hurried over to them. "What do you need?" I asked, bowing. Moka bowed at the same time I did, and we giggled a bit.

"We need you to model swimsuits for Haruhi! They obviously aren't going to look the same in the chest for Haruhi, but we want her to get the general idea." Hikaru said.

"Her?" Moka and I asked.

"Ah… Haruhi, we accidentally told your neighbor that you are a girl!" Kaoru called nervously.

"So? They would find out sooner or later." She said, walking past us away from Tamaki. They sighed in relief.

"Alright, so there are the swimsuits in the dressing room. Go, go, go!" They said, pushing us inside the curtain. The first one I saw was a cute dark pink one piece with a halter top and a large flower pattern on the left hip. I handed it to Moka, who was looking at the swimsuit with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, Ciocco, look at that cute shell swimsuit!" Moka said, pointing one out to me.

"Yeah, but look at the stringy bottom! I don't think I am comfortable wearing that." I said, wringing my hands as she looked around.

"Look! There is a wrap on it, you can wear that over the bottom!" She squealed at the maroon wrap, handing the mannequin to me. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror, securely tying the wrap in place and keeping it in place with my magic. We walked out, both blushing at the attention. Mori was nodding in approval at the swimsuit, while Honey was jumping around us, saying that we were cute. Tamaki was looking away and blushing while Kyoya had no interest in the whole thing. Haruhi came over to us.

"They are both cute, but I don't understand why it is so important for me to find a swimsuit." She said, sweatdropping.

"Well, I think the one that Moka nii-chan is wearing would suit you better. This one seems a bit, well, too immodest, for both me and you." I said, sweatdropping.

"We agree with Ciocco. The one that Moka is wearing would suit her much better than the mermaid style swimsuit." Hikaru and Kaoru said together. I nodded eagerly.

"But, I know a swimsuit that would suit her even better, but it isn't one in the dressing room. Haruhi, come with me." I demanded, pulling her into the dressing room. Moka followed happily, clapping as I reached into my bag and requipping the swimsuit into my hand. "Moka, this is the one I made for Kokoa, remember? But, now she doesn't want it so I can give it to Haruhi!" I said happily, handing it to her. I turned around as I told her to change.

"Alright, I like this one. Didn't you say you made it?" She asked as I turned back around.

"Yeah, it was for my other sister, but she said she never went swimming. I forgot she can't." I said, sighing. She looked great in it. It was a one piece green swimsuit with ruffles starting from the collarbone and ending by the hip. It was figure flattering to her, but still modest.

"Haruhi, are you done yet?" I heard someone call through the curtain.

"No, you can't see it! I don't think you guys will like it!" I called nervously.

"Come on, as your masters we order you to let us see it!" Hikaru said. I sighed and started pushing Haruhi through the door.

"Hey, no! You don't have to listen to them!" She said, struggling.

"I'm sorry, but I must do as my master says. If I don't, someone will come and give me remedial lessons." I said and shivered. Sebastian would find his way through any dimension to teach me the way to be the best maid there is. We soon got out of the dressing room and the hosts all crowded around Haruhi. I snuck back into the dressing room and saw Moka changing back into her nice clothes. I did the same, taking off the too-small swimsuit. I put on my underwear and my clothes as well, and then we both went back out to the hosts.

"Anything else, Masters Hikaru and Kaoru?" We said together.

"Um, don't call us 'Master'." They said together, making faces.

"Then Princes Hikaru and Kaoru?" We asked them.

"Why not just Hikaru and Kaoru?" They suggested.

"But, then we seem as if we say we are equal to you." We protested to them. "From now on, we will call you Prince Hikaru and Prince Kaoru." We decided.

"Fine." They sighed.

"You know, Moka and Ciocco don't look exactly alike. See, Ciocco has longer hair, and her chest is bigger than Moka's." Honey said, pointing out the differences. We both blushed and covered our chests.

"You don't need to point it out!" We cried to him as everyone inspected us. Moka turned and her hair got tangled into my rosary. She tried to move and the rosary snapped off. We looked at each other, horrified, and then I was engulfed in a red light. Once the transformation was over, bats covered my body.

"Um, what is going on?" I heard Tamaki ask. The bats started peeling off one by one. Soon they all flew off at once and I was revealed.

"Um, what just happened? Where is Ciocco?" The twins asked in unison.

"I am Ciocco. I am her inner self. Now, stop acting like bumbling idiots and find the rosary." I said.

"Ah, Ciocco I am so sorry! Now everyone knows that we are monsters." Moka said, crying anime tears.

"Wait, monsters?" Tamaki asked, recoiling from us.

"Yes. We are vampires, not something to put on our resumes. I am not only a vampire, but a wizard as well." I explained to them.

"Ah, inner Ciocco, It is wonderful to meet you!" Kyoya said, clasping my hands. I leapt away, landing on my feet.

"Rule number one; don't touch the inner selves." I said, smoothing out my skirt. "Now, as I said before, help me find the rosary." I commanded, peering around the room. Moka was searching animatedly, looking under everything. The hosts were still standing there, shocked. I saw a glimpse of something shiny by Tamaki's feet. I strode over and picked it up as he recoiled. "Don't be such a baby; I wouldn't hurt you unless you were a threat." I said and snapped the rosary back on. The light came over me again and I was transformed back into the real Ciocco. I wobbled on my feet and went to sit on one of the couches. Honey came over to me and peered suspiciously at my face. I created a cake into my hands and gave it to him with a smile.

"Cake! How did you do that?" He asked as he started eating it.

"Well, I am a mage, as you know. I also wanted to apologize for not telling you guys." I said with a smile. "Haruhi, I know you don't like sweets, so here, you can have this sushi. I hear you want to try fancy tuna." I said to her and handed her a platter of sushi and 'Fancy tuna' as she calls it. Her eyes were wide as she snapped apart the chopsticks. Before she could eat any of it, though, Tamaki snatched the plate away and threw it in the garbage.

"I wouldn't eat anything she gives you, who knows what else she is lying about!" He said, wiping his hands together. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I brushed them away before they could fall.

"I understand. Come on Moka, let's go." I said, standing up. She came over to me, throwing a dirty look to the hosts. I walked out of the door, but she stayed inside as I cried. I could hear what she was saying.

"Do you have no sympathy? We have been nothing but nice to you! How could you think we had evil intentions? Haruhi brought us here, and she has been nothing but nice to us as well! We modeled your swimsuits, we carried your bags, we gave you respect! Now my sister is sad, because all she ever wants to do is help!" She said to them and walked back out.

"You didn't have to do that." I said, sniffling as we walked down the hallway.

"No, they needed to learn a lesson. Now, wipe that frown off of your face before the boys see you, they might kill them." She said, giggling as I smiled.

Normal POV: Back with the Host Club

"Tama-chan, why would you do that?" Honey cried out to him.

"I don't want to be in cahoots with monsters!" He said angrily.

"Boss, that was really mean to do to them." Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync to him.

"Yeah senpai, I am going to go talk to them. I mean, they were really nice and they even gave me that swimsuit. I thought it was cool how Ciocco was a wizard, and Moka was a vampire! It could really help the host club, too." Haruhi said, walking to the door.

"Tamaki, even I agree with Haruhi. They are part of the Akashiya family. Did you forget they are one of the oldest and most prestigious families in the world? They have the most power out of anyone in Japan, even in China they are important." Kyoya said to him. He too, walked with Honey, Mori and the twins after Haruhi. Mori stopped before he went through the door.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said, then left Tamaki standing there, his arm outstretched.

Ciocco's POV:

I sighed as we got to the school gates.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." I said, giggling.

"Moka, Ciocco, wait!" I heard and I turned to see the Host Club minus Tamaki all running towards us.

"Oh, um, hey guys. What's up?" I asked with a small smile.

"We wanted to apologize for Tamaki. He just got a bit freaked out about the whole monster thing." Haruhi said, panting from their run over to us.

"It's okay, it would be kind of difficult to work around him if he was afraid of us." We said in unison.

"Well, that is his problem." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up farther on his nose.

"No, really, it's okay! In fact you are really freaking me out because you are okay with it." I said, sweatdropping. I heard a whistling noise and snapped my head towards it. I saw a knife hurtling towards the group of men and Haruhi. I jumped in front of it without a second thought. It imbedded itself into my arm and I cried out. I quickly put runes around everyone, including Moka, but I left myself out. I pulled the knife out, wincing, and let it clatter onto the pavement as I healed myself. Soon the attackers showed themselves, armed with pistols and knives.

"Damn it, this little chick ruined our hostage situation." The one in the front said, spitting out a toothpick.

"Well you just angered the wrong 'Little chick'." I growled as I transformed into Satan Soul: Vampiress. It was a Satan Soul created by myself. I had exaggerated fangs, which were venomous, and a long, black cloak. My hair fell in long, black waves and my eyes were pure black. My skin was pale and I had a body con suit that was a deep purple. It was a tank top in the bodice with a zipper over the front. It had a black belt with pouches that held knives and throwing stars.

"What the hell just happened? Where did that weak looking pink haired chick go?" One of them asked.

"She is right here. Didn't I tell you that you pissed of the wrong girl?" I asked and jumped at them. Bullets were shot at me, piercing my skin, but I didn't slow down. I could hear Moka pounding against the runes, yelling at me to let her out. I swiftly punched and kicked at the attackers, knocking them back but not hurting them severely. Soon they all ran off, threatening that they would be back. As soon as it was safe, I used the magic pen to undo the runes. As soon as that was finished, I transformed back into my regular form. Moka ran to me.

"Why did you do that? You should have let me out!" She shouted with tears streaming down her face. "Are you okay? Do we need to bring you to Wendy?" She asked, becoming serious and checking the wounds.

"I'm fine, just, bring me to a bathroom. Healing myself might not be good for other people to watch, it could get a little… gruesome." I said, grimacing.

"Here, come to the Host Club bathroom. I can help." Haruhi said, rushing me to the school and up the stairs. We burst through the door and past a shocked Tamaki and got to the same room the changing room was in, and then went into a door. I sat on the sink, placing my hand over a bullet wound. I drew it out and healed it, the only evidence a small white mark that would disappear soon. I repeated the process multiple times over multiple wounds, and then I came to the knife mark that I hadn't healed completely. I then looked in the mirror and filled the sink with water as Haruhi was wiping the blood from my arm.

"Step back a bit." I said, and she obeyed. She looked on curiously as I poured herbs into it. I placed my hands over the water. Soon it rose, cleaning the blood from my skin and hair. It went back into the sink, and I used my wind to dry myself. My dress was still covered in blood, though, so I had to change. I requipped into my Yokai Academy uniform as Haruhi still watched in amazement.

"Why didn't you just take off your rosary? You seemed really powerful when you were a vampire." She asked.

"Well, the thing is, only someone who loves me and means me no harm can remove the rosary. Also, I am still a vampire right now." I said, giggling.

"Well, are you sure you are okay? You looked pretty beat up." She said, looking worried.

"I'm fine, I have been through a million times worse than that." I said, laughing as we walked out of the bathroom. The club room was filled with white faced men, and Moka was sitting next to Honey, who was hugging her, and they were both crying. When Haruhi and I approached the group they both leapt up and hugged me.

"Why didn't you use more power? You used your weakest form!" Moka cried out.

"I didn't want to kill them, just scare them off. To kill a person is a crime here." I said to her as she sobbed.

"Wait, what are you talking about 'here'? It is a crime everywhere to kill someone!" Tamaki said. I turned towards him with a sheepish smile.

"Well, you see, we aren't from this dimension." I explained.

"Wait, not from this dimension?" He asked, recoiling back. I winced at his scared expression.

"I'm sorry, but I think we need to go now." I said, looking at the time. It was almost three in the evening.

"No, you can tell us! After all, you do work for us now." The twins said. I whirled towards them, shocked, my expression matching Moka's.

"Really? We are hired?" We asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but there is one catch. If you are going to be our maids, you have to move into the mansion. You can visit your families on weekends." Kaoru said. Moka and I turned to each other, placing out palms flat against each other's.

"We can deal with it!" We said together.

"Let me tell Laxus, because we already have all our stuff with us." I said and turned around, starting to talk with my two fingers against my temple in a salute. "Nii-san, guess what? We got the job! But we have to move in with them, so we won't be back for a while!" I said happily.

'What?! But you can't just take a job without telling me! Get back here-" I cut him off as I severed the connection.

"He said okay!" I said happily.

"No he didn't! I heard him!" Tamaki shouted.

"He is just being overprotective. Ever since…" I trailed off, remembering that they didn't know Ciel. "Anyways, let's go!" I cheered.

"Ever since what?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Nothing." Moka said and came up to me.

"Come on, tell us." They complained as we walked towards a black limousine.

"I'd rather not." I said and climbed into the limo after them. The doors shut and the car started moving. I gaped at the inside of the vehicle. It was all buttery leather, including a mini-fridge and even a television. Kaoru opened the refrigerator door and pulled out four waters. He handed two to us and we handed them right back.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Hikaru asked us.

"Well, water is like kryptonite to vampires. That is why we drink juice and things." I explained, manifesting a can of tomato juice and a can of coffee into my hands. I handed the tomato juice to Moka and opened the coffee, taking a sip. I sighed in relief of the sweet liquid.

"So, what happens if you drink water?" They asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain. Hand me that water." I said and Hikaru handed me his water bottle.

"Ciocco, don't." Moka warned.

"It's okay, I am only going to use a bit." I said to her, smiling. I then proceeded to take the cap and hand the bottle to Hikaru. I shook the water droplets onto the palm of my hand, causing me to gasp in pain and electric shocks to rack my body. The shocks subsided as all three of them looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Moka asked me. I handed the cap back to Hikaru.

"What just happened?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, water's pureness reacts to our vampire genes and creates a series of electric shocks to go through our body." I explained, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Hey, when did you change?" Hikaru asked. I looked down at myself.

"Oh yeah, my dress should be back to normal by now." I said, requipping back into the white dress. It was spotless. My requip was different than every other one because anything that was broken, dirty, or ripped was fixed and returned to the state is was in, if not better, within the hour.

"How did you do that?" They asked, shocked.

"It is one of my magic's." I said sheepishly. We soon pulled up to an extravagant mansion. Moka and I gaped out of the windows. It was beautiful. There was perfect shrubbery, and a brick exterior. It had cobblestone pathways and green grass, greener than the leaves on a tree in spring. It was like a fairy tale castle. Hikaru and Kaoru got out and stood by the car, waiting for us.

"So, we should go get mom and dad to tell them that we found new maids." Hikaru said to Kaoru. They both nodded and walked up to the extravagant doors. The doors opened in front of them and a line of maids and butlers greeted them at the door, all bowing.

"Welcome back, young masters." They all said in unison. We walked awkwardly behind them as we went down hallway after hallway. Soon they reached a door and opened it. Inside there sat a slightly older looking couple, one had orange hair and the other had dark brown hair. (Making up the dad's hair color)

"Hikaru, Kaoru and their friends! I don't think I have seen you two before." The orange haired woman I took for their mother said.

"Mom, dad, meet our new personal maids!" They said excitedly.

"You guys found new maids already? But, your old ones quit yesterday!" Their mother exclaimed.

"Yes, but Haruhi introduced us to them. This is Moka and Ciocco Akashiya!" They said together, flourishing their arms out us.

"I see, Akashiya. May I ask why you applied for a maid job? I thought you were one of the most prestigious families in Japan?" Their mother asked.

"We are very distant family. We are at least third cousins in the eyes of the lead family, neh Moka?" I asked her.

"Exactly. We didn't exactly inherit the family fortune." She said, following my lie.

"I like you two. Cute, and very fun hair colors! What made you dye your hair that color?" She asked us.

"Actually, it is natural." We replied. She looked shocked.

"Pink is your natural hair color?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes, it is sort of a mix between red hair and silver hair, which both run in our family." We said together. That was a lie, as well.

"Well, you are hired! And I must ask that you wear these uniforms! Very cute, and designed by myself!" She said cheerfully.

"Very well Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin." We said, bowing to them.

"There is a changing room in the room next door to the right." Hikaru and Kaoru said, pointing to the right. We nodded and left the room, going in the direction they pointed in. We opened the door and it revealed a room with about twelve curtains in it, each one separating a room to change in. Moka and I both went in the ones farthest to the left of the door, mine up against the wall and hers next to mine. I looked in the mirror and blushed. It was black, like my old uniform, but this one had sleeves that were more of a decoration, hanging over the sides of my shoulders onto my biceps. It had ruffles decorating the top of the bodice and the skirt went high above my knees. There was ruffles decorating the hem as well, and a little apron wrapped around my waist. It had knee high socks that had ruffles at the top and straps connecting to the inside of the skirt at the top. It also had a choker necklace, but I left it off because of my rosary. I put the headband on and walked out of the changing room. Moka was standing there already, tugging at the bottom of the short skirt. We went back into the room, blushing.

"Excellent! You two look adorable! Now, I am assigning each of you to one of the boys. Ciocco, you will be Kaoru's personal maid, and Moka, you will be Hikaru's personal maid. And here are your school uniforms." She said, handing us each a bundle of yellow and white clothing with shoes on the top. I recognized it as the girl's uniform.

"Why do we need the girl's uniform?" I asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"You will attend school with Hikaru and Kaoru." She said happily.

"But, that will cost a lot of money, and I don't have enough to pay for that!" I exclaimed.

"It's no problem! Anyways, we need at least one pair of eyes on them at all times." She said with laughter. I nodded sweatdropping. "Alright, Hikaru, Kaoru, go show them their room. It's the old maids rooms, remember." She said to them. They nodded and grabbed our arms, running through the labyrinth they called home. We soon stopped in front of a closed door.

"Okay, this is your room. And when dinner is served, can you bring our plated up to us? We are going to be busy tonight." They said. We nodded and opened the door to our room. It was plain, but I liked it. I unequipped our clothing into the drawers and pressed them all so they weren't wrinkled. I unequipped my cell phone and iPod, changing them to look normal in the anime world. I then sat on one of the beds, thinking. I changed the sheet color to pink, and Moka's to pink as well. We shared the same favorite color. I stood up and put a bouquet of pink roses into a vase near the window, putting it into herbal water.

"Moka, I found something cool out. Come with me." I said and pulled her into the bathroom and filled the sink with pure water. I then sat on the toilet seat as she watched in curiosity.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just watch. Animal Soul: Mermaid." I chanted, transforming into a mermaid. I was mostly the same except my top was changed into a bikini top made of scales, and my lower half was one of a mermaid. It was pink, along with my top. I stuck my hand in the water and received no electric shocks or pain. Moka watched with awe. "Now I can do it to you, too. Cast Animal Soul: Mermaid." I chanted. Magic flowed from me to Moka and she was changed into an identical form as mine was and she flopped onto the edge of the bathtub. She put her hand into the water as well, giggling happily as she splashed around.

"Now we can take baths and go into hot springs and swim in the ocean!" She said. She took her hand out of the water and sighed happily. I changed us back and she looked sad.

"I can even change us into fish, rabbits, horses, unicorns, you name it!" I laughed to her. Her eyes lit up. I stood and walked back to the bedroom part, her following me. I then went out and knocked on the twins' door.

"Who is it?" I heard someone call through the door.

"Moka and Ciocco." I answered. The door then opened and we were welcomed in. There was a T.V. with Tamaki-senpai on it. I waved to him and he looked shocked.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what kind of inappropriate costumes did you dress them in?" He shouted.

"This was all our mother's doing. She designed the uniform and has them wearing it. Why, is it not cute?" They asked, pushing us in front of the camera.

"It is not something I should be looking at!" He shouted and covered his eyes. Moka and I blushed.

"Tamaki-Senpai is right, this outfit is" I started.

"Much too revealing." Moka finished for me.

"Well boss, we should get going. Come on Moka and Ciocco, let's go study in the library." They said to us, pressing a button. The wall parted revealing a humongous library.

"Hey, we were in the middle of a discussion!" Tamaki shouted.

"Not anymore." They sang and waved goodbye to him. We followed them into the library.

"Alright, business books are on the top shelf, novels are on the second shelf, and the manga is on the bottom shelf." Hikaru said. I nodded, thinking of what to read.

"Moka, what do you want to read?" I asked her.

"I am actually curious about business." She said shyly.

"I will get you a book! What kind of business?" I asked her.

"How about fashion? I am sure there should be one up there." She said, thinking. I nodded and unfurled my wings and floated to the top shelf. I studied the titles, looking for one called fashion. I found one and floated back down, seeing Kaoru splayed on the ground, blood spurting from his nose.

"Ah! What happened?" I asked frantically, dropping the book. Moka sweatdropped.

"I know what happened to them. Perverts!" She cried out and leaned over to me and whispered what had happened. My face turned tomato red as I pulled my skirt down.

"Don't look there!" I cried out.

"Haha, Kaoru's a pervert, Kaoru's a pervert!" Hikaru chanted.

"Shut up! I am not! I accidentally looked!" Kaoru shouted jumping up and shouting at him. "Anyways, I saw you look, too!" He shouted.

"I did not!" Hikaru said back to him.

"I saw you looking and I wondered what you were looking at, and I looked up and saw! I wasn't expecting you to be a peeping tom! Wait until Haruhi hears about this." Kaoru said devilishly.

"Ah, I can't take this anymore!" I cried out and turned myself into a fairy. I had a small pink dress on to match my hair and I was wearing little vines over my feet as shoes. My wings were pale pink butterfly wings, and I was the size of a baby hummingbird. I flew up to the top of the bookshelf and hid.

"Ciocco, please come back!" I heard Moka cry out.

"Where did she go?" I heard Hikaru and Kaoru ask.

"She went on top of the bookshelf." Moka said. I heard a rolling noise and I saw Kaoru's face peer at me.

"Go away, Kaoru." I mumbled.

"Well, it isn't really safe up here. And how could you tell it was me?" He asked as he picked me up by the waist, being careful. He went back down the rolling ladder, me pouting the whole way down.

"I don't need your help getting down. I could have flown." I grumbled. He set me down on a table and I sighed as they all came around me. I fluttered my wings and landed on the ground, turning back into a human. "I'm sorry for getting annoyed, Prince Kaoru, Prince Hikaru." I said, bowing.

"Ah, no problem. Kaoru was looking up your skirt, anyways." Hikaru said. I started to blush yet again.

"Hikaru! What did you just say?" I heard someone shout and Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya came through the library's opening. "Kaoru, what kind of dirty things have you been up to in the past couple of minutes?" Tamaki shouted.

"Boss, and everyone else, how did you get here so quickly?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't change the subject! What have you two shady twins been up to?" Tamaki yelled.

"Nothing much, just that Ciocco went to get a book off the top shelf, Kaoru looked at her underwear and got a nosebleed." Hikaru said nonchalantly.

"Don't tell everyone!" Kaoru and I yelled at Hikaru.

"I like my other uniform better." I sighed, sweatdropping.

"Kao-chan, looking up girls skirts is a big no-no!" Honey-senpai said to him.

"But Hikaru did it too!" Kaoru said. Mori was standing still, blushing slightly at the conversation.

"Let's have cake!" Honey-senpai shouted, putting a cake on the library table. It was pink icing with a large strawberry on the top. Kaoru blushed furiously as he saw the cake.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"It's the same color. They even had a strawberry on them!" He cried out.

"Pervert!" Moka and I shouted, smacking the top of his head simultaneously.

"Don't memorize what my underwear look like!" I wailed.

"What? They look like a cake? Let me see!" Honey-senpai shouted, running over and lifting my skirt. Mori came and pulled him away.

"Kyaa!" I shouted and transformed so I was invisible.

"Mitsukuni. Never look at a girl's underwear, even if someone says they look like cake." Mori said deeply to Honey. Both were blushing.

"They were as cute as Usa-chan!" He exclaimed, making them both blush more. Moka was walking around, calling 'Ciocco' as I stood there, invisible.

"Can you please stop discussing her underwear? By now I think you are all perverts." Haruhi complained.

"But your daddy isn't a pervert, right Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, running up to him.

"Actually, I think you are worse that everyone else. Kaoru told me about how you have fantasies in your head about me. I don't even want to know what they are about." Haruhi said, looking away from him. I reappeared, but now I was wearing something different. I was in my cat costume.

"There! Now no one can see my underwear!" I said triumphantly. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki fell over with blood rushing from their noses.

"Um, Ciocco, I think that is worse to them." Moka said, sweatdropping.

"Why is blood coming from their noses? I never understood why that happened." I said, frowning. Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. I requipped into my heaven's wheel armor. "Is this better?" I asked Moka.

"No! Change again!" She cried out. I frowned and requipped into my ball gown, with the makeup and everything.

"How about now?" I asked her.

"It's okay, for now." She sighed. The boys all recovered from their nosebleeds and stood up, brushing themselves off.

"Now, let's get down to business. The reason we came here is to inform you that the Host Club is going to the beach again." Kyoya said.

"Yes! I wanted to beat Tamaki at volleyball again." The twins said.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning because we have off this week. The girls will be coming with us from the Host Club, so it is a working holiday." He said and snapped his notebook shut. I frowned. If the girls were coming with, we couldn't use our mermaid forms, but that was okay. We didn't have to swim, after all.

"Did you hear that, Moka? A beach!" I cheered to her.

"I love the beach! Maybe we can go swim at night!" She whispered to me. I nodded excitedly.

"Wait, then Haruhi can't swim, again!" Hikaru and Kaoru protested.

"I can fix that problem. Please come here, Miss Haruhi." I said happily. She came over, grumbling something about me treating her like royalty. "Enchant, male body." I chanted and Haruhi was the same, except her chest was flatter and her shoulders a bit broader. "See, until I take this spell off, Haruhi has the body of a male. I can do it for both genders." I said, smiling. "See, I can change myself into a boy as well." I demonstrated and changed my outfit. My chest flattened and became broader and was covered by a t-shirt, showing off my muscular biceps. My legs became toned and longer, covered by low slung jeans. I had sneakers on and my pink hair shortened and became messier. I changed Haruhi back into a girl to conserve my magic. My face became chiseled and handsome, a slight stubble on my chin. "This is the full out transformation. This is actually the first time I have tried it on myself. The reason Haruhi didn't look much different is because I only changed her body, not her full out appearance. Woah, my voice is deep. I sound like Laxus. 'Ciocco, don't say things like that if you don't know what they mean.' Haha! I sound just like him!" I said, getting off track as I pretended to be Laxus. I turned back into a female as everyone stared at me weirdly.

"If I may ask, what did you say that you didn't know what it meant?" Tamaki asked.

"I got angry and told Natsu he was a d-i-c-k. What does it mean?" I asked. Everyone blushed.

"What?" I asked as everyone looked away. "Anyways, I can transform boys into girls as well. Here, I will demonstrate on Mori-senpai, if that is okay." I said and he nodded, walking over. "Enchant, woman appearance." I chanted and Mori became shorter, his eyes wider and his face more delicate. His hair lengthened, going down his back. His shoulders narrowed and his chest became larger, growing breasts. They weren't huge, but they were bigger than Haruhi's. He got a slightly larger rump and his lips plumped a bit. I decided to change his clothing into a white sundress.

"Takashi, you are really cute!" Honey said, bouncing up to him. Mori-senpai was staring at himself in wonder.

"This is really weird." He said in a delicate and feminine voice. He put his hand over his mouth. "Was that me?" He asked in wonder. I changed him back as he still looked shocked, then soon recovered.

"Alright, we should get going. It is almost nine, anyways." Kyoya said, looking at his watch. They all filed out the doors and I changed back into my maid uniform as I waved.

"Time for dinner!" Hikaru and Kaoru said and looked at us. "Go down to the kitchen and get us the trays that are on the counter where they always are. Bring them up here and you guys can go to bed, but we need to get up early." They said and we nodded, bowing, and headed to the kitchen. I used my dragon senses to get down there. I picked up a tray, Moka grabbing the other, and we teleported back to the room. "Whoa! That was fast! But, it is cold." They said together, looking at us expectantly.

"Okay, watch out." I said, and breathed in. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" I said and breathed flames onto the food softly, just enough to heat it up to an edible temperature. They clapped and started eating the now warm food. Moka and I went into our room and I requipped into my pajamas. Moka changed and I climbed into my bed, her doing the same.

"Goodnight." We said at the same time. I fell asleep in the silent room quickly.

_End of Chapter One_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

I woke up early, requipping into my maid outfit and getting two suitcases into my hands. I unequipped most of the clothing from my requip space into the suitcases. I then used Moka's phone to text Tsukune that we were going out of town for the next few days and to not follow us, or I would use my Satan Soul on all of them. I then packed our matching swimsuits, the white ones that Moka had already. I put in our toothbrushes, toothpaste, hairbrushes, body wash and shampoo. I then woke Moka, handing her maid outfit and suitcase to her. Then I went to Hikaru and Kaoru's room, opening the door.

"Wake up! I can hear the chef's making breakfast, and you still need to pack. When I come back with your breakfast you should be almost ready to go." I said, taking their trays from the night before and walking down the hallway to the kitchen and deposited them into the sink. A few maids quickly came and scrubbed them clean and disappeared again. They came back and handed me two more trays with steaming food on them and bowed to me. I bowed back and went through the swinging doors back to their room. I used my wind magic to open the door since my hands were full. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on chairs by a table as Moka puttered around, cleaning things and making the beds. I set the chairs and announced the meal. "Today for breakfast you will have caviar on toast with your eggs sunny side up and you bacon crisped to perfection. For drinks you have either orange juice or raspberry iced tea." I said professionally.

"Why are you telling us what we are eating?" They asked me. I was startled.

"Um, I don't know. I guess it is because I was trained to do it." I said sheepishly. They scarfed down the food as fast as they could.

"Done." They announced together.

"Okay, Kyoya and the others will be here in five minutes and then we will drive down to the tropical beach and meet some of the girls there. Let's go wait in the driveway because Kyoya is always early." Hikaru said, standing up. I grabbed Kaoru's suitcase from his hands and Moka did the same to Hikaru.

"We will meet you downstairs." We said together. We then ran to our room and grabbed our own suitcases and phones and my iPod. Then I teleported us down to the driveway just as a limo pulled up to the curb. The door opened and I saw the whole Host Club sitting in the car. I put our suitcases in the trunk of the limo and climbed in after Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Moka, Ciocco, let's go swimming together, 'kay?" Honey-senpai asked us.

"Well, we can only go swimming when the other girls aren't around, because we need to change our forms before we can go in the water." I said to him.

"Why can't you go in the water like that?" He asked us.

"Well, our body sort of gets electrocuted if we touch water in these forms, and yesterday I figured out that when I change us into aquatic creatures we can be in water without harming ourselves." I explained to him, smiling the whole time. We sat in the limo, chatting for about twenty minutes until the limo stopped.

"We are here." Kyoya said, opening his door. Moka and I went out first, getting Hikaru and Kaoru's bags along with almost everyone else's. We met the girls on the beach and went to the beach huts to change. Moka and I helped each other into our swimsuits, tying the back. I braided our hair and we walked out to see the boys all out except for Haruhi. I tossed her a pair of shorts and chanted the spell, making her a boy through the door.

"Are you transformed?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I'm good now." She whispered. We went out on the beach and some of the girls stared at us, but a few actually approached us.

"Hi, who are you? We have never seen you in the club." One of them asked.

"Oh, hi, we are Hikaru and Kaoru's new maids. This is Moka, and I am Ciocco." I said to them, bowing a bit.

"Oh, cool! It is nice to meet you. Do you want to play volleyball with us? We are up against Hikaru and Kaoru, but I think you will have to be on their team because ours is full." A girl with brown hair said to us.

"Sure!" We said in unison. They walked over and announced we were on Hikaru and Kaoru's team. We went to the guy's team. Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori were all on one team. We were the fifth and sixth players on their team.

"Alright, Hikaru's team will play first." The girls on the other side called.

"Moka can serve first!" Kaoru called. She slapped it overhand to the other side and we had a long volley until a girl spiked it.

"Got it!" I called and dove for the ball, succeeding in getting the ball up into the air. I quickly stood back up as Moka set it to Mori. He tipped it over the net and it was returned once again. We were winning in our game, and then the ball flew out of bounds. "I will get it!" I yelled and ran after the rapidly rolling away ball. It went quite a ways away until it landed at someone's feet. I picked it up and almost butted heads with none other than Sting Eucliffe. "Sting?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Georgia? Is that you? Why is your hair pink?" He asked. I looked behind him and saw Rogue, Rufus and Orga, along with the two exceeds, Frosch and Lector.

"Um, actually my real name is Ciocco, but you are right, it is me. How did you guys get here, I thought you were in Death City?" I asked them.

"Well, we were until we got transported here. Why are you here, exactly?" Orga asked me.

"Um, I am actually working right now. I am a personal maid for the Hitachiin family, and we are playing a game of volleyball right now." I explained. "Oh, but Fro and Lector can't talk in this world because no one has ever heard of magic." I explained. "Only the boys over here know about it." I explained. "Well, I have to get back to the game. Bye!" I said, jogging back towards the game. They followed me.

"Wait, do you know where we are?" Rogue asked. I turned and smiled.

"Yeah, we are in Japan." I said, and then walked the few paces to the game. "My turn to serve." I cheered and smacked it over the net. We had a few more volleys until I saw Kaoru turn around with his arm raised and he jumped, looking shocked.

"Excuse me, but this is a private beach." He said assertively. I turned and saw the Sabertooth crew.

"Oh gosh, how long have you guys been standing there? If you want, I can give you Laxus' home number and you can go visit the rest of them." I said to them, and they shook their heads.

"We'd much rather hang out here." Sting said, lounging around. I marched over. My eyes flashed colors as I glared at him.

"No, I really need you to go to Laxus' house and make sure he doesn't come here." I grumbled to him.

"Ciocco!" I heard a very familiar voice call.

"Too late." I sighed and turned to wave at Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Kokoa. "Kokoa? When did you get here?" I asked, surprised.

"About an hour ago. I wanted to see you big sister, but you weren't with Laxus!" She cried out. "I missed you so much!" She cried, hugging me.

"Who the hell is this now?" Sting shouted. I rubbed my temples.

"Can you all just leave, please?" I asked, exasperated.

"Ciocco, who is this?" Kaoru asked, patting my head.

"My brothers, my sisters and some friends I haven't seen in a while." I explained, sighing.

"Natsu, fight me!" Sting yelled, trying to run past me, but I clotheslined him, causing him to fall backwards into the sand.

"I'm sorry, Sting! I don't know why I did that!" I cried to him as he jumped back up.

"I'm fine, that didn't hurt at all." Sting said, brushing the sand off of his swim trunks.

"Okay you guys, there is a public beach down there some, can you please go there? I am working right now." I said to them, and Laxus nodded.

"But first." He said, rushing over to me and pulling a cover up over my head. I looked at it and sighed.

"Why did you have my cover up? I was looking for this all this morning." I said to him.

"Well you left it with me at your apartment." He said.

"Well, you guys had better leave soon, because I am getting irritated." I grumbled to him.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Natsu shouted, starting to run away. They all ran down the beach at my threat, Sting's face showing a bit of fear. I went back to the volleyball game and we won.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, let's go swim!" Some girls said, pulling all four of the boys to the water. Moka and I went to sunbathe by a cliff, putting sunscreen on each other. The cliff's edge was above us, but the sun was still directly on us. I pulled a book from my tote bag and gave it to Moka as I pulled out my iPod and listened to some songs. I sang along to a few of my favorites with my eyes closed. A shadow came over us and I peeked open one eye.

"Hi!" I said as I saw a girl smiling at us.

"You guys aren't going to swim?" She asked.

"Ah, no. We actually don't know how, and I kind of have a phobia of swimming." I said to her, grimacing slightly.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't even come here then. Just go back to the hotel. Or, better yet, back to your brothers and sisters." A girl said, walking up to us. I was shocked at her words.

"Tiffany, they are just doing their jobs, you don't need to be so rude." The girl who came over to us first said to the blonde girl who had just approached us.

"Well, they are just commoners after all. They don't deserve to be on this beach, just as Haruhi doesn't." The blonde girl said.

"Tiffany, Ruby, why are you saying these mean things to Ciocco and Moka?" Honey-senpai said, walking up being tailed by Mori-senpai.

"Ah, Honey-senpai! It is okay, you don't need to worry!" I said, standing up and bowing, causing my iPod to fall onto my towel.

"A commoner like you doesn't deserve nice things like this. I bet that Hikaru and Kaoru bought you this gadget." Tiffany said, stomping her sandaled heel onto the touch screen. It cracked the screen and she stomped away. I picked it up, cradling it in my hands.

"Ah, I am so sorry for what Tiffany has done, but Hikaru and Kaoru can buy you a new one, right?" The girl named Ruby asked.

"I don't want to take their money for something like this, because I actually bought it myself before I even met them." I said sadly, putting it into my bag. I heard my phone buzzing and looked at the caller id. It said 'Unknown' so I answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Georgia? Is that you?" I head Sebastian say. I walked away from the group as I explained that my name was actually Ciocco. "Okay, Ciocco, can I speak to Ciel? I am having troubles reaching him." He asked. I nearly dropped the phone as I covered my sobs, choking them back I recovered a bit.

"Ciel is… _dead_." I whispered.

"What? He can't be dead! How is he dead? I swear I will break the laws of physics to reach you through the dimensions and choke you if you are lying. Now tell me, where is he really?" He shouted through the phone. I was out of sight of the Host Club, and I started sobbing openly.

"I know that you knew of his plans to kill me when we got married. My father came after him and killed him one day." I sobbed through the phone. "I really loved him, but the feelings weren't mutual." I said, sniffling.

"Ciocco, I was trying to talk him out of killing you. I knew Mey-Rin would hate me if I helped him kill you, but he was power hungry. I never imagined that he would die." He said through the phone.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go. I am at work. Guess what? I am a maid again. Small world, eh?" I said sadly and hung up, wiping the tears from my face. I used my magic to make it look as if I hadn't been crying. I saw my ring sparkle on my finger. I had never taken it off, and I guess I never wanted to. No one in the Host Club had noticed it, which was probably for the best. It reminded me of my past, and to be more careful. I twisted it around on my finger and sighed as it sparkled. It really was a beautiful ring. I stood up and brushed the sand off of my legs and headed back to where everyone else was. I saw Moka fidgeting nervously as she looked around, but no one else seemed as nervous as she was. As soon as I approached her she sighed in relief.

"I thought you had accidentally gone in the water or something." She sighed, giving me a hug. I noticed that the population of girls had gone down. Like, we were the only girls on the beach.

"Where did all the girls go?" I asked.

"They went to the hotel to go to the spa! Now you guys can swim with us!" Honey-senpai said, cheering. I turned to Moka and smiled.

"Are you ready to try this out?" I asked and she nodded, excited. "Alright, when we are ready we will swim out from behind that cliff, but don't follow us. If the girls come back out make lots of noise." I ordered and grabbed Moka's hand. I ran us up a hill to the top of the cliff. "Alright, we are going to jump and I will change us in midair. Ready?" I asked and she nodded. "Jump on three. One, Two, Three!" I shouted and we jumped off the side. I chanted the spell and we changed at the same time. We splashed into the cool water and I took a deep breath, feeling my gills work. I squealed to her.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool! Look at that reef! And those fish, and crabs, and shellfish!" She said, spinning around, her tail propelling her farther and farther away. I swam after her.

"Hey, let's go by Honey-senpai. He really wanted to swim with us." I said. We went around the cliff and popped our heads above the water.

"Honey-senpai, we are over here!" We called to him, waving our hands in the air.

"Takashi, let's go!" He shouted and jumped on Mori-senpai's back. They soon reached us and we were splashing around and having fun when I heard a shout. I turned towards the noise and saw Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu, and Gray on a wooden raft, staring at us in the water.

"How are you in the water?" Laxus shouted. They were a distance away. I dove underwater and swam towards them. I placed my arms on the side of the raft and rested my chin on them, Moka doing the same.

"Animal Soul is a wonderful magic, neh Moka?" I said sweetly to her. We flapped our tails into the air and splashed the four of them. "And didn't I tell you to stay away? I don't have to hold back now that the girls are gone." I growled, baring my teeth at them.

"It was Laxus' idea!" They shouted, pointing at him, even Natsu.

"Celestial Spirit transformation, Aquarius!" I chanted and my body became one almost identical to Aquarius's, the crown, urn and even tail color. I lifted the urn and flung water out at them, sending them way off in the distance towards the commoner beach. I transformed back into my animal soul mermaid and continued playing with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. We started to play Marco Polo. I was it first, reaching around blindly. "Marco!" I called.

"Polo!" I heard three voices call, all from different places around me. I bolted towards the one that sounded nearest to me and my hand brushed someone's hair. I opened my eyes and saw Mori-senpai.

"You're it, Takashi!" Honey-senpai yelled, giggling. I swam away, going underwater. I saw Mori-senpai's legs and avoided them. I went to Moka and we giggled underwater, and then surfaced silently.

"Marco." He said in his low voice.

"Polo!" We all called. Mori-senpai's arm shot out and he grabbed Honey-senpai's arm.

"Mitsukuni, you need to be faster." He said to Honey-senpai. We sighed.

"This game is boring." We announced together. I looked at shore and saw the boys lying around.

"Let's go back on shore!" I said and dove underwater, and then propelled myself so I was out of the water so I could transform back and I popped out my succubus wings so I could use my wings to pull Moka out of the water and transform her back as well. I lifted Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai with my wind magic and dried them off as we flew back to land. As soon as I set them down they went off to do their own thing as I popped my wings back into nonexistence. I ran away from the ocean and back to my beach bag. I pulled out my iPod and studied the screen.

"What happened?" I heard Tamaki ask behind me. I squealed and jumped away from him. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" He shouted.

"It's okay, I just thought no one had followed me." I said, frowning at the shattered screen. "Time Ark: Restore." I chanted, waving my hand over the screen and repairing it.

"That was cool!" He said. I put my ear buds in and sat down, closing my eyes as I listened to 'Cups' by Lulu and the Lampshades, singing softly along. I smelled the air and Tamaki's scent was still right in front of me. I opened my eyes and his face was only a few inches in front of mine.

"Kya! Go away, I am trying to enjoy the sun!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry, you just looked sad." He said, standing back up. I wiped my hand down my face and sighed, composing myself. "Hey, where did you get this ring? It is beautiful." He said, grabbing my wrist as he peered at the gold band on my finger. "Wait a minute, this is an engagement ring!" He shouted, shocked. "You are getting married? Why are you here then? You should be preparing for the wedding!" He yelled. I winced, my ears hurting double time because of my dragon senses. I wrenched my arm away, covering my ears.

"Stop shouting!" I said to him. He was silent as the ringing in my ears stopped. He had attracted a crowd with all of his wedding talk.

"Boss, are you telling Ciocco that you are going to marry Haruhi? Because it isn't going to happen." Kaoru said, flicking his hand.

"I'm not getting married, Ciocco is!" He said, pulling my hand away from my ear and showing them the ring. Everyone was shocked.

"Stop! I'm not getting married anymore, my fiancée is gone!" I shouted, pulling away from everyone.

"What do you mean, 'gone'? Did he leave you?" Honey-senpai asked me innocently. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. Moka was trying to get them to go away.

"He died. My father killed him; he killed the fiancée that was planning on killing me." I explained, my bangs covering my eyes. Everyone was silent, looking at me with shock in their eyes. The sun was beginning to set. "Let's go, it's getting dark." I murmured, trying to walk away, but Honey-senpai latched onto my waist.

"Don't worry Ciocco; I will be your fiancée! Don't be sad!" He cried, hugging me. Soon everyone else followed the hug. I was squished in between everyone. I sighed and laughed a bit.

"I won't be sad anymore, now I have a huge family!" I laughed cheerfully.

"Now, I think we should get back. I mean, we did kind of just leave the girls at the hotel unattended for about three hours." Haruhi said, looking at her watch.

"And I need to change you back into a girl." I pointed out.

"Oh, I put my shirt on and that wore out hours ago." I she said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean it wore out? Spells don't wear off." I frowned. Soon my rosary started to speak to me.

"You have gone without blood for almost three days now. Since your vampire half has been awoken, you will need more blood to be able to use magic normally." The inner Ciocco said. I jumped, as did everyone else.

"You need blood? How about" Hikaru started.

"Taking some from us?" Kaoru finished as they both came in on either sides of me, breathing on my neck. I hunched my shoulders and pushed them away.

"I don't need you guys to offer it to me, I can get some myself." I said, picking up my bag and walking away. I pulled my cover up over my head and re-braided my hair. The hotel was only a few yards up from the beach, so it was a short walk away. Moka was right behind me and we carried our suitcases and Hikaru's and Kaoru's. We got up to the front desk. "Hello miss, I am Ciocco Akashiya and I have a room reserved." I said to the woman behind the counter.

"Here you go, and dinner will be served for all Ouran guests at seven." She smiled. I nodded and went up the elevator to our room. I opened the door with the key and it swung open, revealing a room with three beds. I counted again. Three beds. I turned and saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing behind us.

"I guess we are sharing a room." They shrugged and walked in after us. I looked panicked towards Moka and she had the same face.

"You know what, I think that Kaoru and Ciocco can share the big bed." Hikaru said with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Actually, I will go get Moka and me a separate room." I said, turning and bumping into Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"Hey, why are you guys in our room?" Honey-senpai asked. Tamaki and Kyoya came in as well, bumping into Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"Why is everyone in this room?" Kyoya asked, peering over his glasses at us. "Ah, I see. Haruhi should be entering in three, two, one." He said, and on the 'one' the door swung open, revealing Haruhi.

"What is going on? Why is everyone in my room?" Haruhi asked.

"I know what is going on! The people at the hotel said that some people might have to share rooms if actual guests came to stay and they needed more rooms." Tamaki said.

"You could have mentioned this earlier!" We all shouted at him.

"Well, I guess the nine of us will have to share a room. With only three beds." Haruhi said flatly.

"We call sharing with Haruhi!" The twins called.

"Moka, I didn't pack the right nightgown to be around…_ boys_ in!" I exclaimed to her in a whisper.

"No, you dirty twins! You can share with the other twins!" Tamaki said, yanking Haruhi away from them.

"No! I want to share with Ciocco! She is my fiancée!" Honey-senpai said.

"Be quiet! What do we have so far? Mori, Honey and Ciocco are sharing a bed, Haruhi, Tamaki and Moka are sharing a bed, Hikaru and Kaoru can share a bed with me. Any questions?" Kyoya asked. I raised my hand.

"Can I go take a shower?" I asked meekly. He nodded and I escaped into the bathroom. I took off my swimsuit and put it in the sink, using my water magic to clean it. I learned that magic water couldn't hurt me as well as herbal water. I then stepped into the shower and used the magic water to swirl around me as I put my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash into the magical water, succeeding in cleaning myself. I then wrapped one of the too small towels around myself and cursed my stupidity for not bringing my suitcase into the bathroom with me. I then slipped on the rug on the floor, shrieking as I fell to the ground, smacking my elbow and twisting my ankle in the rug.

"Ciocco? Are you alright, what happened?" I heard Moka call through the door.

"I'm fine, I just slipped on the rug!" I called back. "And can you please bring me my suitcase?" I asked as I healed my bruises and sprained ankle. She opened the door a crack and slid the suitcase in. I opened it and set it on the counter as I stood, pulling out my silk nightgown. It had small spaghetti straps and went down to my knees, and it was also very clingy. I slipped it on as I put my hair up in a bun wincing at the indecent look to be in front of a man. I held my suitcase in front of me as I walked out of the bathroom. Moka went in after I walked past her. I set my suitcase down and sat on the bed Honey-senpai was eating cake on. Kyoya had tape and he was sectioning off each of the beds and saying that under no circumstances should we cross the lines. I had my arms crossed over my chest and my shoulders hunched. The T.V. was on and Honey-senpai was rolling around on the bed and stopped on one side.

"I will sleep here and Ciocco can sleep in the middle. Takashi, you can sleep on the other side." Honey ordered and I blanched.

"Well, let's get downstairs to eat dinner. Dress nice, everyone." Kyoya said, pulling a nice shirt from his suitcase and taking off the one he was wearing. I requipped into the lace dress and ran out the door. I was followed by most of the boys who were already wearing their clothes. Moka and Haruhi came out next, and finally Tamaki came out. We all walked down to the dining hall together, everyone chatting in their own conversations. I could smell something absolutely delicious, but it wasn't the food. I could smell someone's blood. I felt my face flame at the thought of drinking someone's blood.

"Fiancée, are you okay? You look flushed?" Honey-senpai asked.

"I'm fine, Honey-senpai, but please don't call me fiancée." I sighed.

"Then should I call you wife?" He asked.

"No! Ciocco is just fine!" I said.

"Then I will call you Mrs. Haninozuka!" He said with a serious face.

"No! Just, please, call me Ciocco." I said to him, sweatdropping.

"Ciocco, can I call you sweetie?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Fine, I give up." I sighed.

"Sweetie, what are you having for dinner tonight?" Honey-senpai asked me.

"Um, I don't know, actually. Probably just a salad." I said in thought.

"Really? You don't want something sweet, sweetie?" He asked, pulling on my arm. I blushed.

"Honey-senpai, you know you two aren't really getting married, right?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked him.

"Yes, but I told her I was her fiancée so I have pretend to be at least." Honey-senpai said to them. They sweatdropped and we walked into the dining area where all of the girls already were. The boys were all taken to tables as Moka and I stood there, avoiding the girls. We went to the end of a long table and sat next to each other as the food was served to the table. I took a small bowl and served myself some salad. I ate it properly, feeling self-conscious around the regal girls. I finished and patted my mouth with a napkin. I looked around the table and saw almost all of the other girls had almost finished their meals. I looked to my plate, not wanting to be rude and get up before anyone else had. I waited patiently, looking at the empty plate in front of me. I smelled that delicious scent again. I looked and saw the whole Host Club walking past me. I sighed. I wasn't any closer to narrowing down the delicious scent. I gave myself a mental slap. I shouldn't be thinking of drinking someone's blood! That was a big no-no. Some of the girls started getting up and leaving and I sighed in relief. I got up, as did Moka and we walked back to the room together. We got inside and were the first ones there yet again. I requipped back into my pajamas and a matching silken robe. I sat in the middle of the bed and pulled my iPod out. I was listening to Airplanes by BOB and Hailey Williams, rapping along softly. The door opened and I was startled from my reverie. It was the Host Club once again. Honey-senpai was giggling and running around the room. The song changed to Titanium by David Guetta featuring Sia. It was really loud and I winced, turning the volume down. I went into the bathroom, manifesting a cup with blood into my hand. I drank it quickly and brushed my teeth, getting rid of the evidence that I had ever drunk blood. I didn't want to freak any of them out. I went back out into the room and saw everyone getting ready for bed. I lay perfectly in the middle of my section of the bed as Honey adjusted the blankets, finally settling for sleeping pressed against my side. Everyone shut the lights off as I peeled Honey off of my side, turning away from him but met face-to-face with a sleepy Mori-senpai. I turned onto my back, hoping that one of them would turn away but both of them slept facing me. I stared at the ceiling and tried to sleep, but I couldn't when people were facing me. It was freaking me out. Soon everyone was sleeping, and I felt an arm slip over my arm, something nuzzling into it. It was- _Mori-senpai?!_ I never thought he would be one to cuddle. I tentatively slipped away from him but turned towards him, hoping he wouldn't have anything to hang onto, but then Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai squished me between them, going way over the lines Kyoya made. I felt my face burning up. I could smell that delicious spicy scent, and sniffed again. It was either Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai, I knew that for sure. I soon became so exhausted I couldn't help but fall asleep.

**Help! I don't know what to do! Please help me figure out who I should pair Ciocco with! It can be anyone in the story, it can even be a triangle! Please, if you could comment the couple, it would give me a great load off my shoulders. Gomen!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

I was jerked awake by the bed rustling and I saw Mori-senpai getting up and stretching.

"Morning." I yawned softly. He was startled and looked at me with a tint of pink on his cheeks. I'm sure it was the same for me as I peeled Honey-senpai off of me. I looked at the time. "I'm going to go, I will be back around dinnertime. Can you tell the others that?" I asked. He nodded and I requipped into my bathing suit and cover up. I then turned invisible and popped out the window, leaping out and flying off. I followed the scent of Laxus until I found a small cave on the commoner's beach. I landed and walked in, looking around. It soon got dark so I lit up my hand in flames as I searched; soon finding everyone lumped together in the back of the cave. I became visible again and went to wake everyone up.

"Oh, I'm hungry. Did you bring breakfast?" Natsu asked and I shoved my flaming hand in front of his face. He sucked up the flames and sighed in content as I woke up everyone else. I manifested something to eat for everyone and gave Kokoa one of the strawberry air balls she likes so much. My phone started to buzz. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ciocco! You left us here with Tamaki! I can't believe you are so cruel! Come back and take us with you!" I heard the twins yell to me.

"I can't, since I blew off my family yesterday I wanted to spend the day with them today. Oh, and tell Moka I am sending Tsukune to spend the day with her as well." I said, smiling and hung up. "Okay Tsukune, I am guessing you heard that? Now, get going! She misses you, I can tell." I said, winking at him. The other girls all followed him, except for Wendy, Erza, Lucy and Kokoa of course. "Let's play volleyball, you guys!" I said, pumping my fist into the air. We all cheered and went onto the beach. I wouldn't be able to swim today because we were on a public beach, but oh well. We had a fun time playing volleyball, even the Saber crew joined in. Somehow they had found swimsuits, and even Rogue and Rufus were wearing swimsuits. A lot of the girls passing by sighed. Also, a lot of the boys on the beach hooted at us. The guys all glared at them, which made them shut up. I laughed at Laxus' concentrated face as he prepared to spike the ball. It was lighting fast, in my opinion, but I dove for it anyways, succeeding in getting sand in my swimsuit. Again. I stood up, grimacing.

"Ciocco! Are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I just got sand all in my swimsuit." I said, giggling to her. We continued to play, laughing and having a blast. We soon finished playing and everyone went to the smoothie shop. "I'll pay!" I giggled, handing over the money for the ridiculous amount of smoothies we had just bought. Natsu was lying by his empty cup, clutching his head. "Oh no, did you get a brain freeze?" I asked him, rushing over. Gray was rolling around laughing at him. A lot of the people on the beach were staring at us like we were crazy. I secretly healed his headache so the people on the beach didn't know I could use magic. He jumped up and started running around again. I sighed. It was a very hot day, and I fanned myself, sipping my smoothie. I went over to Kokoa, who was sitting far away from the water, looking glumly at the swimming people.

"Big sister, why am I always mean to Moka's friends?" She asked me. I looked at her funny then sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Well, maybe you are jealous of them. I mean, you want to hang out with her as they do, but she pays more attention to them." I explained to her. She leapt up.

"I am not jealous of those idiots! What do they have that I don't have?" She shouted. I stood up and hugged her.

"Kokoa, who is the last person you have talked to that was your age?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I don't really talk to people my age." She grumbled.

"Exactly. You are hanging out with people older than you, but I want you to find a friend your own age." I said to her.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked me, seriously. I spun her around, showing her all the kids that looked around her age.

"Look at all the people here! Half of them are bound to be your age, but remember. Don't reveal you are a vampire to any of them." I warned her. She nodded and smiled at me, going off to scout out some friends. I smiled to myself, hoping she could find some nice friends. I then went to get a beach chair and dragged it away from the large crowd of people, somewhat on the outskirts of the crowd. I then sat on it, applying sunscreen to my body. After I finished that I fished a pencil and a notebook from the depths of my tote bag. I started drawing the landscape, and then added a few people who were already playing on the beach. I started to become more detailed, adding in the plants and the beach toys from my perspective. I then pulled out my colored pencils and filled in the drawing with colors. I finished and flipped through my other drawings, done in various times over the years. I looked to my first page, running my fingers over the drawing. I had done it in charcoal, showing the view from my window in the place I grew up in. I smiled at the familiar forest. I then went to the second page, looking at the portrait of my room which I had colored in with oil crayons. It was done in the drab brown colors that I had gotten used to over my many years living there. I never went into the other rooms, because they were almost all empty. I then flipped through the drawings one by one, some from the world I grew up in and then they switched to the anime worlds, one of the Phantomhive house, another of the gardens. There were a few from each world, the first one I did of each looking very familiar. I then flipped to the back of the book, where a portrait of my own hand was done in charcoal with the diamond ring looking as elegant as a queen in the 1800s. I sighed at the picture, remembering the day I had drawn it. The day I became engaged to Ciel. I then flipped back to a happier picture, one where Laxus was smiling genuinely; the day we found out we were brother and sister. **(Remember she can use every magic, so she can use Reedus' magic) **I sighed and set the open notebook on my lap. I closed my eyes, feeling the hot sun rays beam onto my face. I sighed again, this time in content as I listened to the joyous sounds around me. I then opened my eyes when a shadow loomed over me. I looked up to see an unfamiliar person. "Um, hi, can I help you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why don't you go out on a date with me." He said, grinning devilishly. I held my hand with the ring on it up.

"I'm sorry, but I am taken." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"I bet I could take him. Which one is he, that scrawny kid over there?" He asked, pointing to a guy that was sitting fairly close to me.

"Ah, no, actually he is approaching right now. Hey, Gajeel, sweetie!" I called to a confused approaching Gajeel. I sent him a quick thought to tell him to play along and pretend to be my fiancée.

"Hey honey, is this jerk bothering you?" He grunted, looming over the guy in front of us.

"Ah, no." I said sweetly to him.

"You know what, I really need to go, bye!" The guy said, running away. I frowned.

"I feel bad, I didn't want to scare him, I just wanted to make him go away. I don't want to lead him on." I sighed. Gajeel patted my head, laughing in that odd way of his.

"It's okay, if it had been bunny-girl, she would have kicked him to kingdom come." He said, laughing for real this time. I giggled along with him. I then sighed and flipped the notebook shut, shoving it back into the bag. I un-tucked the pencil from behind my ear and put it in the bag as well, standing up and looking at the time.

"Is anyone hungry? I think I saw a beach shack on the way over here, we should go get some lunch there." I said to him and he nodded. "Can you go get everyone out of the water?" I asked him. He nodded and walked back to where everyone was splashing around. I then went to hunt out Kokoa. I discreetly used my sense of smell to find her and saw her going into a cave with a group of kids. I followed her. "Kokoa, where did you go? We are all going to lunch, do you want to come with us?" I called and followed the scent down to the back of the cave. I heard shrieks. I started to run and came to the end of the cave, seeing Kokoa being attacked by a monster. Her friends were being attacked as well, all of them trying to get away. I felt myself become angry.

"Ciocco, help us!" Kokoa yelled.

"Well, well, well, I see there is a creature dumb enough to attack my precious sister." I chuckled darkly, cracking my knuckles. It whipped its bulbous head around and stared at me with red, glinting eyes. It held out its arms and hissed, jumping at me. I punched it in one of its eyes, causing it to thrash around. I ducked from its flailing legs that seemed desperate to hit me. I swept my leg around and got it unbalanced and then came from underneath and kicked it in the face, knocking it onto its back. I kicked it into a wall and it disappeared. I soon came back to myself and rushed to Kokoa and her friends, looking for injuries. She was with a girl with brown hair and two boys, one with Black hair and the other with orange hair.

"Ciocco, are you back to yourself now?" Kokoa asked cautiously.

"Yes, but more importantly, are you guys okay? I don't know what happened back there, maybe it was a bear or something." I laughed nervously.

"What do you think we are, idiots?! That was no bear, that was a monster! Don't lie to us, what is going on?" The orange haired one shouted. I stared blankly at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry for lying to you! I didn't even think there were monsters in this world! Gomen, gomen!" I shouted, bowing to him, trying not to anger him too much.

"Oh no, you're bleeding! This is all my fault, I'm the one who thought Kisa and Hiro went into the cave, I'm sorry!" She shouted, looking frazzled. I looked down to the long gash on my arm.

"I'm fine, but more importantly, are you guys okay?" I asked them, frowning at the black haired one who was clutching his arm and wheezing.

"Hey you dumb rat, is your asthma acting up again?" The orange haired one asked him.

"Oh no, are you having an asthma attack?" The girl asked, looking even more frazzled.

"It's okay everyone, step back a little bit." I said, coming closer to him with my hands outstretched. I didn't care if I revealed my magic, I couldn't let this boy be hospitalized, or worse, dead, in my presence. A blue glow went from my hands to his chest, his breathing becoming more normal and his face becoming shocked. I then went to his arm and healed that as well. Ciocco came over to us.

"Hey, are you two okay? Big sis, heal that cut on your arm so it doesn't get infected." She said, taking charge. I nodded and healed it, leaving a smear of dried blood.

"Oh, here use some of my water to clean that off." The black haired boy said with a sweet voice, holding out a bottle of water. I shrank away.

"No! I-I can't use that water." I said nervously. I put an orb of magic water into my hand and rubbed it over the blood so it disappeared. "I also apologize for you three having to see me that way. I became a bit protective when Kokoa was being attacked." I said, bowing once again.

"I could have handled it myself." The orange haired boy said grumpily.

"Stupid cat, you should be grateful that she helped us at all!" The black haired boy said. The nicknames seemed familiar.

"Um, hi I am Ciocco, Kokoa's big sister." I said, holding out my hand.

"I'm Tohru, and this is Kyo and Yuki." Tohru said. I took a closer look at all of them, blanching. They were definitely who they said they were, down to the last detail.

"Ciocco? Do you know them?" Kokoa asked me.

"Not exactly." I said sheepishly. Something bumped into my back and there was a large poof of smoke.

_End of Chapter Three_

**Gomen for the short chapter!**


End file.
